Koi no Yokan
by FiraLili
Summary: Un descuido y se encontró frente a los ojos dorados más hermosos que haya visto en su vida.


**Este drabble es dedicado en su totalidad al dibujo de Raquel Taishō (y a ella) que subió en Deviantart llamado "School Scene", Raquel espero te guste porque a mi me encanto la imagen.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Dedicatoria: A Raquel Taishō.**

 **Koi no Yokan**

 _ **Cruce de miradas**_

Kagome iba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras cargaba una pila de hojas, ¿es qué los maestros no recordaban que apenas acaba de transferirse hace una semana? ¡Qué a penas si sabía llegar a su salón! Pero no, vamos a mandar a la nueva para que se pierda y no llegue a la siguiente clase.

Suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos, sabía que al cambiarse de escuela iba a ser difícil empezar de cero, pero nunca pensó que su apariencia iba a ser una gran, graaaaan problema para hacer amigas, y es que no era su culpa el cuerpo desarrollado que no correspondía al estándar japonés, pero ¿qué debía hacer? Decirle a su abuelo que no se enamorara de su abuela americana para que ella pudiera tener un cuerpo menudo y muchas amigas, ¡eso era una estupidez! Y ahora, tenía a un montón de chicas tras su cabeza al saber que varios muchachos habían admitido su gusto por la morena de cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y de unos increíbles ojos celestes, y ella estaba harta, sólo una semana y su situación era horrible, que no era su culpa de tener sangre mezclada ni de que esos hombres no pudieran ver más allá de la apariencia física, pero no, ellas no oían razones y simplemente se habían unido para hacerle la vida un infierno.

—Creo que después de todo no debí mudarme —murmuró empezando a tener un ligero dolor de cabeza y eso que apenas iban por la segunda hora, aunque agradecía que era viernes y no iba a tener que aguantar nada hasta el lunes.

Bajó por las escalares, estaba casi segura que la oficina de su maestro estaba en ese pasillo, el sonido de un grito le distrajo un momento, el suficiente para que una de las hojas saliera de la pila, pero al estar aún mirando por el ventanal al grupo que tenía clase de deporte en la cancha principal no se percató de lo que había pasado, por lo que al pisarla su pie patino y automáticamente soltó su carga y se aferró rápidamente a una de las columnas, logrando estabilizarse, sin embargo, ahora todo estaba regado en medio del pasillo.

—Genial —bufó mirando el desastre, definitivamente no iba a llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase.

Pasó sus manos por la parte trasera de su falda antes de arrodillarse para recolectar las hojas, con rápidos movimientos las iba apilando de nuevo en el suelo, cuando alargó su brazo derecho para alcanzar una hoja lejana, sintió algo cálido tocar su mano izquierda que estaba agarrando el resto de las tareas, sobresaltada regresó su vista al frente y sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa suave al ver quién se encontraba ante ella, arrodillado sobre su pierna izquierda, llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme masculino negro abierta, revelando la camisa blanca que traía debajo, él hizo que soltara su agarre sobre los papeles para agregar los que tenía en su posesión y cuando, por fin, sus ojos se encontraron al momento en que de nuevo sus manos se juntaban al devolverle el conjunto, ambos se estremecieron; el celeste se cruzó con el dorado.

—¿Nueva?

—Desde hace una semana —contestó casi ahogándose con sus palabras al querer salir rápidamente.

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Y ella lo supo en ese momento, en que su mano volvía a entrar en contacto con la contraria, y sentir como el pulgar masculino se deslizaba sobre sus nudillos en una caricia.

Ella iba a terminar sin lugar a dudas enamorada de ese hombre.

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, no es mi enfoque normal, pero me encanto hacerlo.**

 ***Koi no Yoka,** se refiere a la sensación que se tienen cuando tras conocer a una persona los dos saben que van a enamorarse irremediablemente.

 **Si alguien quiere ver la imagen en mi página de Facebook dejaré el link del Deviantart de Raquel.**

 **FiraLili**

 **27/03/18**


End file.
